Shang
was mentor to both Sela Mathers and Samantha Darren. |Bio = }} In the Comics Grimm Fairy Tales Shang confesses to Sela that he didn't give her her powers and that he told her so earlier because she wasn't yet ready for the truth. Although Sela still wasn't ready, time was running out, so Shang decided to tell Sela about the five realms: Myst, Wonderland, Neverland, Oz and Earth. Shang told Sela about Earth being the gateway between the other realms, about the devil's travel to Earth and his rise to power, about his desire to conquer all the realms and the war he started. Shang revealed to Sela that she was a guardian and gatekeeper for the realm of magic and that she was the first human gatekeeper ever because her predecessor chose her out of necessity. Sela learned that the truth was hidden from her because she was being tested against corruption. Shang also told her that Belinda was a child of the realms of Earth and magic and that she couldn't use the book because she was not a gatekeeper. Belinda was revealed to be an agent of Death, sent to take the book from Sela or destroy her if she could not. Finally, Shang returned the book to Sela and told her she needed to guide those who had a part to play in the war. Allexa contacts Shang with a crystal ball to inform him that Baba Yaga has escaped her prison. Shang asks Allexa's location so he could come to her aid but Allexa refuses the offer, knowing that he isn't able to reach her in time. Allexa comes to the conclusion that she has to pass on the book and her responsibilities before Baba Yaga can get her hands on the book. Although Shang thinks Allexa's successor isn't ready yet, he still helps Allexa to reach her before it is too late. Shang is killed by Cindy in a battle against The Dark One and his minions. Shang is seen in a flashback as Sela thinks about the events that lead her up to the point she's at. Sela is stunned to find Shang alive and working for a Boston Prep school. Myths & Legends A glowing, cloaked figured, most likely Maker, stands before a grave talking to the seemingly absent Shang. He says that The Innocent believes that he should help Shang's protégés. He says although it is his policy to not interfere he has seen the events to come and that they will need victories to balance the horrors and losses to come, that they will need Shang. As he speaks, he walks away from the grave and a shadowy figure climbs out of it, a shadow that looks a lot like Shang. Quotes *"After everything you've seen, this is what you find surprising? Successful legal wrangling?" - Jack Frost Part 1 *"...She does realize that I am an eleven-hundred-year-old man from another realm? Very well then." - New Again Gallery Shang.png|Little Miss Muffet Shang010.png|Little Miss Muffet: Part 2 Shang011.png|Cinderella Revisited Shang003.png|Hard Choices Shang004.png|The Return Shang005.png|Unleashed 2 ShangDE.png|Prologue Shang001.png|Robyn Hood 1 Shang006.png|New Again Shang009.png|The Prophecy Category:Grimm Fairy Tales Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Robyn Hood Series Characters Category:Little Miss Muffett Characters Category:The Dream Eater Saga Characters Category:The Dream Eater Saga Volume 1 Characters Category:Realm Knights Series Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Realm Knights Category:Victims of Cindy Category:High Council Characters Category:Leaders of the High Council Category:Guardians of Myst Category:Arcane Acre Students and Faculty Category:Teacher Characters Category:Victims of Lucinda Category:Victims of Cindy (Dream)